(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to improving the playability of a particular design of guitar, known as a Telecaster®. The guitar player for this type of guitar must manipulate two control knobs on the guitar along with a “pickup selector switch” all while picking the guitar strings. The present invention is useful in providing a convenient contoured extension to a standard knob which makes this task considerably easier to accomplish.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,845, issued to C. J. Terrill, on Feb. 13, 1940, for “KNOB”, which discloses a circular knob on the pickup selector switch, which is apparently still in use today.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,886, issued to Dean Hoffart, on Sep. 10, 1985, for “GUITAR”, discloses a simple toggle switch on the pickup switch for the purpose of changing sound pickups for the guitar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,616, issued to Joseph Naylor, on Sep. 5, 2000, for “GUITAR BODY”, which discloses a circular knob on the pickup selector switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,837, issued to Daniel Rimsa, on May 24, 1988, for “INTERNALLY ILLUMINATED ELECTRIC GUITAR”, which discloses a circular knob on the pickup selector switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,654, issued to Peter Mercurio on Jul. 3, 2001, for “ELECTRIC STRINGED INSTRUMENT WITH INTERCHANGEABLE PICKUP ASSEMBLIES WHICH CONNECT TO ELECTRONIC COMPONENTS FIXED WITHIN THE GUITAR BODY”, discloses the circular knob on the pickup selector switches.